


You really need it, don’t you?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Steve decide to experiment a little with anal sex.





	You really need it, don’t you?

You whined, pouting while Steve pinned you down with his left arm and pushed and pulled the butt plug inside you slowly with his opposite hand.

“Daddy,” you whined.

“Yes, kitten?” he said nonchalantly like you were just talking about food or wind.

“Please,” you squeezed your eyes shut.  

“Please, what?”

You were laid on the bed with your head against the pillow and him teasing you for what felt like forever. He was opening you now. You’ve actually worn a smaller butt plug for the whole day and he was now upgrading it to a bigger one.

“Stop teasing,” you whined. “Please, stop teasing.”

He chuckled and kissed the reachable part of your back.

“You know I need to open you up. Do you remember what you asked me?”

You felt yourself clenching for the 100th time and, out of your field vision, Steve licked his lips with the drop of wetness hanging from pussy your lips.

“I asked you a question, kitten,” he reminded you, pushing the butt plug fully inside you and making you moan loudly and push yourself forward.

“I asked you to fuck my ass,” you managed to let out.

“You did,” he pulled the plug out once again. “But can you tell me what exactly you said?”

“I said ‘Please, fuck my ass, daddy’.”

“Yes, you did,” he groaned. “So I need to open this little ass very well, so I won’t hurt my little kitten once I put my cock in it.”

You only moaned softly. He was actually being very careful but the fact you couldn’t cum doing such activity was very frustrating.

“If you could see what I see. You would stay here forever too. Your ass is so stretched, trying to pull the plug back… It’s so beautiful.”

You groaned, both in pleasure and frustration.

“Please,” you begged again. “I can’t take it anymore, daddy.”

He hummed something to himself and, surprising you, switched his hands and penetrated your pussy with his fingers while fucking your ass. Instantly, you arched your back and let out a long and almost painful moan.

“Fuck.”

“Damn, kitten. You really need it, don’t you?”

You took a long and hard breath, feeling your cunt squeezing his fingers the moment he moved them inside you.

“Daddy!” your head fell down, your ponytail falling on one side of your face.

“So desperate,” he continued, finger-fucking you lazily. “All needy for me… What a good girl.”

Slowly, he pulled his fingers and then the plug away and you unconsciously followed them with your hips.

“Now…” he moved behind you and you felt as he started rubbing his cock up and down your folds. “Are you ready for me, little one?”

“Yes!” You cried out, ready to push yourself back to him, but were stopped by his grip on your waist.

“Calm down,” he hummed, continuously rubbing his cockhead all the way from your entrance to your clit and back. “Damn, you’re so wet. I don’t even need more lube, do I?”

You couldn’t speak, just focused on breathing, and he stopped.

“Colour, kitten,” he questioned when he noticed how far you were. “I need you to talk to me.”

“Green,” you let out a squeaky noise. “Very green. So fucking green it is almost blue.”

He chuckled, finally penetrating your wet cunt and moving inside you for a couple of moments, pulling away before you could even protest and penetrating your back entrance.

“Fuck,” you growled.

Even after fingering, two plugs and a lot of lube, you own wetness, and lots of playing, the first thing you felt with Steve’s cock was the pain. Not a huge pain but a very real pain. The second was the pleasure.

“Kitten?” he questioned, his voice strangled.

“More,” you managed to let out. “Fuck, please, daddy. More.”

He entered you very slowly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you moaned, your breath quick and loud.

Steve cursed under his breath, using his free hand to massage your back.

“Are you okay?”

“More,” you insisted. “Please, daddy. Need you all the way in.”

It felt different and amazing. His cock was stretching you open to the point of you could feel yourself being split in a half.

He was half the way in when he pulled you against his chest, kissing your neck with affection.

“I don’t know if I can last too long,” he groaned. “You’re so tight…”

You weren’t far behind, to be honest, and the moment you felt him moving his hand to your clit you knew you were lost.

“Fuck,” you screamed feeling him push himself inside you harder. “I… Can’t…”

You’ve never felt like that before. You couldn’t hold your moans and your legs were shaking uncontrollably.

“Steve!” you screamed.

“Y/N,” he growled.

You couldn’t even hear what he was going to say. You were moaning, pushing yourself against both his cock and his hand, holding his arm and going and completely lost in the pleasure.

When you came, you didn’t know if you were screaming or not. You were just… There. In fact, you fully passed out just when you heard Steve’s groan behind you and his cock spilling inside you.

When you came back to your senses, Steve was wiping your thighs carefully.

“You’re back,” he smiled. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, yawning.

“We need to do that again.”


End file.
